Secrets
by redphoneix
Summary: Nikki finds herself in the Avatar World. How and can she help the gaang? Will her secret of where she's from help or hurt her? And is there something or someone worse than the Fire Lord? eventual zukoXoc
1. My New Life

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Nikki start making the soup," Chang, the self-proclaimed chef, orders me.

"Alright," I reply in a fake happy voice that I have perfected long before I arrived here. He scoffs at me irritated and leaves the kitchen to go take more orders. I smile happy that he finally left. I grab the spices and toss them into the warm broth, beginning to make the ever-popular soup.

"_Yum", _I sarcastically think testing it. I hate soup, but I know what it should taste like. I glance up as Chang busts in and arrogantly struts over to me.

"Are you finished yet?" he shouts making me flinch lightly. Still not used to that.

"Yes," I state simply and step back so he can taste it.

"Unacceptable," he states and pours it down the drain causing me to gasp silently. I really shouldn't be surprised; it's been like that ever since Jun got me the job. I've concluded that instead of just doing it himself so it's 'perfect', he likes putting me down, which seems completely stupid to me; he's wasting a lot of ingredients that way.

"Since I have to redo this for perfection, you go take orders," the jerk orders and I nod but frown to myself as I head out.

"Hey Nikki, how's it going?" Jun, who's sitting down, asks as I enter the sitting area.

"I want to shoot that old man," I retort glaring back at the kitchen.

"I know. He has his ways, but you're the one who wanted a 'decent' job," Jun laughs as she flings her straight long black hair over her shoulder. I wish I had her hair. I have medium brown tight curls that go a couple inches past my shoulders.

"Well sorry, but I don't think I'd make a good bounty hunter," I reply to my new friend who has let me live with her ever since I came to this town two months ago.

"I know. You're too nice for my line of work," she smiles. "Too bad because you're quiet and smart- two good qualities for it.

"So do you want anything to eat?" I ask changing the subject. "I'm supposed to be taking orders."

"I'm good, but you should probably do that since you're the only waitress who showed up tonight."

"I know; you'd think Chang would be nicer to me," I reply with a shrug.

"Nah, you don't give up too easily and he knows that," Jun adds. "You should probably get back to work; he might come check on you any sec."

"Yeah, I can't wait for that," I reply sarcastically and Jun smirks. "Talk to you later," I add and move to another table.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" I ask a dirty looking guy. He smirks, but his eyes move to behind me where Jun is sitting and his smile dissolves.

"I'll just have a beer...you choose," he quickly replies.

"Is that all?" I ask bored.

"That's all."

"Alright," I say and quickly head to get his order. I pass Jun just smiling at me acting all innocent. About a month and a half ago, Jun got me this job. The first night, a drunken man followed me back into the kitchen.

"_What's the matter? Don't you like me? I thought we had a connection back there," he asked walking toward me and I started backing up. Just my luck, I was trapped against a wall. Before I could move to the side, he pinned me hard against the wall causing one of the saucepans hanging on the wall to fall to the ground. Unfortunately, my attempts to break free were overpowered by his strength. _

"_Don't worry; this won't hurt one bit," he smiled as he began hiking up my skirt as useless tears streamed down my face. _

"_You be quiet or else," he threatened as he began undoing his belt. _

"_What's going on here?" Jun asked coming into the kitchen._

"_Aw Jun, we're just having a little fun," the guy smirked._

"_Let her go now and we'll forget this ever happened, Long."_

"_Now why should I do that? We were just getting to know each other," Long slurred his words. _

"_Believe me; you don't want me to make you," she threatened._

"_Hmmm, let me think about that now," he replied moving his hand to me neck. "How about you leave and she won't die?"_

"_Sorry, but I'm not leaving," Jun frowned getting angry._

"_Too bad," Long said as he tightened his grip. Shock disappeared as fear and anger started to build up. Doing the only thing I could think of, I kicked him right where it would hurt the most. Out of surprise, he let go of my neck. He glared at me and punched me in the stomach, stupidly forgetting Jun. I closed my eyes from the pain of the blow and by the time I opened my eyes, Long was sailing across the table. He ended up hitting the wall and blacking out. _

"_You okay?" Jun asked turning toward me._

_I just nodded still in shock._

After that day, Jun started teaching me how to fight and shoot arrows. I'm not at expert fighter yet, and to be honest I don't think I ever will be. Jun has taught me lots of self-defense and is teaching me fighting basics. Whenever I get tired or need something different to do, Jun gives me targets such as tree knots to practice archery. I doubt I can ever actually shoot someone, but Jun insights that I'll probably use my skills to outsmart someone without hurting them. We'll see if that'll ever happen.

It's only been a couple of months since she let me stay with her, but we have become close like sisters. Everyone knows not to mess with me in fear of messing with Jun. I'd rather show I can take care of myself, but knowing me I'd probably freeze and forget everything when I need it most. So it's nice having Jun around, besides I like the company.

I quickly move from person to person taking orders and filling them. Jun leaves to find work as I continue mine. Not soon enough, my shift ends. I leave the pub and make my way home in the dead of the night. I like the night. I can see the beautiful stars glittering up above and it's usually quiet and so peaceful. Soon enough, I arrive outside of our small house. Jun's xirxiu is outside the house indicating that she's home.

Walking into our house, I see Jun down the hallway looking over papers- most likely most wanted posters.

"How was work?" she asks not lifting her eyes.

"Same as usual," I shrug taking off my shoes by the door. "So what's new?" I ask as I grab and apple and sit down at the table.

I have three people of about the same reward price, and I'm indecisive on whom to go after first," she replies looking up. "This one's wanted for robbing an armory, this one's a pirate, and this one's wanted for smuggling cabbages," she points to each one.

"How's the cabbage guy at the same reward price at the others?" I ask.

"Dunno. Someone must be really upset about the cabbages."

"Whatever," I shrug. "Umm, go for that guy. He seems to be the least threat," I suggest.

"I get the pirate might pose a problem, but why not the robber?"

"He stole from an armory, so he could be an expert of some kind."

"Right, the smuggler it is. I'll go after him tomorrow," she plans. "See, you'd make a great bounty hunter. But you can't read. Are you ever going to tell me where you're from?"

"I'm sorry, but I just want to leave the past in the past, ok?"

"Alright," she sighs and I change the subject.

"So where do you think this smuggler guy will be?" I question.

"Well he was found out a day ago in Spring Valley, which is about a two day ride from here. Hopefully he hasn't gone too far."

"Let's hope," I reply to Jun, who continues thinking over her map. "Good night."

"Good night," she smiles up at me and I return it. "Oh, if I'm not here in the morning…"

"You'll be at your job," I conclude. "Have fun," I say opening my bedroom door.

"Yeah, you too," Jun smirks.

"Oh, I will," I reply sarcastically as I close the door. I flop onto my bed and quickly drift into sleep.

_I open the door of my room and quietly make my way down the stairs. I tense as the floorboards shriek my arrival. _

"_Morning," Dad says smiling coming from around the corner._

"_Morning Fossil," I smile using his nickname my aunt gave him, making him smile back._

"_You should treat your father with more respect," Stacie, my stepmom, insists. "Veronica," she adds using my full first name. _

"_Yes, m'aam," I reply with a straight face as my recent happiness deteriorates. I hastily make my way toward the kitchen; grab a bowl, milk, and a box of Lucky Charms._

"_You're sixteen, almost seventeen. You shouldn't be eating such nonsense," Stacie says entering the kitchen. She grabs a handful of strawberries and a banana and begins making a smoothie._

"_Whatever," I reply quietly as I begin eating my breakfast. Stacie struts over to me and grabs my bowl. "Hey!"_

"_Keep your voice down; it's unladylike. Listen up," she threatens quietly. "Tonight is your father and mine's anniversary."_

"_I know; we're going out to eat."_

"_No, you're father and I are; you're babysitting your cousin," she says beginning to walk away._

"_Fine, Mommy Dearest," I retort quietly referring to the movie. Apparently she heard me._

"_Don't you call me that," Stacie retorts. _

"_Okay," I reply with slight sarcasm. Her face turns red and she slaps me. _

"_I'd watch it if I were you; or you'll be sleeping in the streets, okay?" she states as I try my best to control my anger. "Answer me!"_

"_What time am I supposed to be there?" I ask my cheek stinging. _

_Stacie smiles and says, "You have to be there in an hour; don't worry, I'll let your father know." _

"_Thanks," I say without feeling as I make my way back to my room and finish getting ready. I grab my coat and head out to my car in the chilly January weather. It's only fifteen minutes to my aunt's house, so I arrive a little early. _

"_Thank you so much Nikki," Twila says as she heads out the door. _

"_No problem," I insist and think 'anything to get away from Stacie.'_

"_Nikki, you're here!" Tate smiles coming from around the corner._

"_Hey Tatertot," I smile back. It's surprising that he needs a babysitter. He's thirteen. Then again, it's Tate. _

"_Hey Nikki, wanna go sledding at Washington Park?" he pleads._

"_Sure," I shrug and he rushes to the car. It's a short drive to the Hill._

"_You first or me?" Tate asks holding the one sled he brought as we stand on top of the hill._

"_You go," I insist and Tate nods still smiling. Even though he's a few years younger than me, we actually get along great, even if he's two inches taller than me (I'm 5'6"). Whenever I babysat him, we usually watched Avatar (the last episode we saw was the Day of Black Sun 2), Naruto, played outside, or played video games._

_I watch as he sleds down and stop on the ice. I mentally slap myself for forgetting about the river. I can barely make out the ice cracking beneath him, my heart stops. Not wasting a second, I rush toward him. Sliding belly down on the ice, I grab Tate's hand just as he begins to fall through. I try my best not to let go as I desperately try to stay above water and bring him up at the same time. He closes his eyes from underneath the water and then reopens them signaling me to let him go. I shake my head and grasp his hands tighter despite the freezing water and crackling ice. _

"_Miss if you don't let him go, you'll fall in too," a man insists from a snow bank. _

"_I'm not letting go!" I shout back as the ice completely crumbles beneath my weight. From shock of falling through, I let Tate go. I open my eyes and not seeing him, I frantically look around. My eyes glance at the bottom of the river, where I see a brilliant orange light. I close my eyes and sink into the deep dark abyss as I feel myself being drawn toward the glow._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_So what did you thinK? _

_I know it's been awhile since I said I'll start this story. Sorry about that._

_I plan to update once a week so I won't get too far behind and hopefully you won't have to wait longer than that. :)_


	2. The Pub and Angry Boy

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. :(

But I do own Nikki! :)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Nikki, wake up," I hear a voice say and open my eyes to see Jun standing over me

"Nikki, wake up," I hear a voice say and open my eyes to see Jun standing over me. "You seemed to be having a nightmare."

"I'm fine, thanks," I insist sitting up. "I thought you were leaving early?"

"I am. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," I yawn stretching my arms over my head.

"Alright, then I'm gonna go catch a bad guy and I'll see you later," Jun says walking toward the door.

"Ok, see ya later," I yawn again as she closes my door. I look out the window and see a faint glimmer in the sky. _"Why did she have to wake me up so early? She knows I can't fall back asleep easily. Besides I still have four hours until I have to open the pub"_ I whine to myself as I get ready for the day.

"Okay, what can I do for the next four hours?" I ask myself as I begin rummaging through the kitchen's cupboards. "Great, nothing to eat; looks like I'm going shopping." I carefully remove a picture of a lake from the wall and set it on the ground. I turn to the safe where Jun and I combine our money. I look at the safe's lock that has pictures instead of symbols for my use. I turn the knob- right sun, left flame, right star- and the safe clicks open. I take what I need for food and put the picture back.

With enough coins for the food, I head to the market. Stopping and friendly chatting with the local market people, I end up buying food for the week. I arrive back home and place the food in their proper places. Eating, I look up at the sun. Two hours to kill.

"_Guess I could clean the house," _I think looking at the messy home. I start in my room, move to the kitchen and after endless dishwashing, I pick up the living room. Deciding to stay out of Jun's room, I change into my work uniform- a red halter top and short black shirt- too short for my liking.

I arrive at the pub early, but decide to open anyways. Looking around, I realize that the late crew was lazy, again. I quickly grab the glasses and wash them. Luckily, there wasn't too many. I quickly wipe up the tables and sweep the floor.

"Why are you here so early?" Chang asks walking in.

"I got here earlier than I thought so I decided to clean up," I answer unsurely.

"Oh really, you don't think that I can take care of my own shop?" Chang asks crossing his arms.

"No, I don't think that. I was just bored," I murmur.

"Well, next time, resolve your boredom somewhere else."

"Yes, sir," I reply quietly.

"Lila changed shifts with you, so you work eight till closing," Chang smirks.

"Alright, see you tonight then," I state leaving the shop and head back home.

I change my skirt to pants and grab my bow and arrows.

"Sure, I can clean his pub, and just then he decides to tell me my shift changed," I angrily utter as I aim at tree knot and pretend it's Chang's head as I shoot at it. I grab the arrow as I walk past it and advance deeper into the woods. I put the bow and arrow into their bag on my back and begin climbing my favorite tree- it's the tallest and has the strongest branches. I sit against the tree on a branch and aim at a tree farther away. I fire at the lowest knot so I don't have to climb another tree to retrieve it. The arrow flies and hits the tree a little to the right of the target.

"Well, I suck,' I say to myself loading another arrow. I spend the next few hours aiming at various targets. And of course retrieving them. Getting tired and bored, I set my arrow bag on a smaller branch protruding from the branch I'm on. I lean against the tree and close my eyes beginning to daydream.

"Hey Nikki!" I hear a voice from below call.

"What?" I shout back opening my eyes and notice the setting sun. _"Great, work."_

"I went to the pub, but Chang told me that you started at eight tonight. You weren't home so I figured you were here. You know, you're not too hard of a person to find," Jun shouts up at me as I grab my arrows and descend from the tree.

"So did you get the guy?" I ask once I land on the ground.

"Sure did, he wasn't even a threat. Oh yeah, thanks for the food."

"No problem," I smirk as we start walking back to the house. "So tell me more."

"Not much to tell, my Nyla smelled the little weasel hiding on a ship. There was this angry kid about your age who wasn't too happy about me ripping up his ship and I have no idea why," she smirks.

"_So Zuko's coming no. What the hell am I supposed to do when Jun's gone? I'm gonna be so bored. I don't know if knowing 'Avatar' is helping or hurting me,"_ I whine inwardly as I kick a rock with my shoe and watch it bounce ahead.

"What's the matter? You seem kinda down," Jun says looking at me.

"Nothin' just thinking," I shrug.

"Alright then, so did you eat supper?" Jun asks changing the subject.

"Nah, I think I may have fallen asleep," I reply.

"Nikki, sleeping in a tree isn't exactly safe," Jun claims.

"I know that. Won't happen again, if I can help it," I assure her.

"Good, cause you're the only friend I actually like .So don't die on me especially from something stupid," she says as we arrive home.

"Alright," I promise. "I'm gonna go change," I say heading to my room.

"Okay, I'll get supper out for ya," Jun says as I enter my room. I immediately change back into my skirt.

"Hey, you cleaned," Jun proclaims being that we can now actually eat in the kitchen.

"You noticed the food, but not the fact that I've cleaned? You can actually move now," I smirk coming out.

"Yeah," Jun shrugs simply and I shake my head bemused. We eat our supper and set out toward the pub on her xirxiu, Nyla.

"Hey, at least Chang's not working tonight," Jun points out and sees Hong, a nineteen year old dark haired man, in the kitchen. "So how is the late night manager?"

"He's alright; nice. He lets me eat some of the extra food we make."

"Ahh, that's nice," Jun says in an annoyingly sweet voice.

"We're just friends," I insist as I head toward the kitchen.

"Keep telling yourself that," Jun states as she takes a seat. "Who want to arm wrestle?" I hear her ask and I smile as I roll my eyes and walk into the kitchen.

"Good evening," Hong says with a smile.

"Good evening," I return in like.

"So who do you think will win? Mo or Jun?" he asks looking out at them.

"Jun hands down. You?"

"Sorry, but I have to go with Mo," Hong shrugs.

"Oh really? How about this then? If Jun wins I get to leave an hour early and vice versa?" I suggest a bet.

"Deal," Hong says shaking my hand. Hong and I watch intensely and Jun wins.

"Looks like you get to leave early," Hong says.

"Yeah!" I smile.

"So do you want to cook or take orders first? We can switch halfway through if you want," Hong proposes.

"Sweet, I'll cook first," I state.

"Thanks, I hate dealing with the late night pigs. At least you have Jun on your side," Hong adds.

"No problem," I say as I begin making soup and Hong enters the sitting area. I cook various meals throughout my turn, but it dies down as Hong's shift approaches. I look out at the pub through the window above the stove and see Jun arm wresting again. Everyone has gathered around watching the games.

"Seems to be your turn," Hong says walking into the kitchen. "I'd say you have awhile before anyone wants to order anything besides beer."

"I agree," I nod and head to just stand behind the bar. I spend the next two hours just filling beer mugs. Oh joy. Well at least I get to watch Jun beat a bunch of guys and I occasionally chat with Hong. I grab the empty beer mugs on the counter and begin cleaning them.

"Out of my way, step aside filth," I hear an angry voice shout. I look up from drying the mug seeing Prince Zuko. _"Some times I can't believe I'm in this world," _I think looking at the scarred prince and look down cleaning the mug as I feel my cheeks warm up.

"He means no offense. I'm sure you bathe regularly," a plump old man, whom I recognize as Iroh, says at an angry man.

"I need to talk to you," Zuko says to Jun who's arm wrestling another man.

"Well, if it isn't my new friends: angry boy and uncle lazy," she replies making Iroh laugh. I continue washing as I pay attention to their conversation.

"Your beast trashed my ship. You have to pay me back," Zuko concludes as Jun wins her game and coins start flying toward her as the losing man groaned.

"I'd love to help you out, but I'm a little bit short on money," Jun pronounces collecting her money. "Drinks on me," she shouts and smirks back at me. I playfully glare back at her for making me work.

"Money isn't what I had in mind," Zuko says forcefully. "Follow me," Zuko orders as I begin filling people's orders.

"In a moment, I have to wait for a friend," Jun smiles at me. I give her a questioning look as she relaxes into her chair. Zuko looks at me angrily, but I just smile at him making him frown. He crosses his arms as I slide people their drinks. Serving the last one I realize the time. I glance back at Hong and he nods at me.

"I'm done," I state as I approach Jun.

"Don't you still have another hour?" Jun asks.

"You wanted me to wait an hour?" Zuko shouts angrily. Jun ignores him. Iroh tries to calm Zuko down as Jun continues to look at me.

"I made a bet with Hong," I explain as Iroh offers Zuko a cup of tea.

"You hustled him didn't you?" Jun smiles.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I reply smiling.

"Sometimes I think I'm a bad influence on you," Jun laughs.

"Can we please go outside now?" Zuko asks heatedly.

"Fine angry boy, lead the way," Jun states standing up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So what did you think?

Review if you'd like.

I'll update next week.

Thanks for reading :)


	3. Taken

**I do not own Avatar**

**I know it's heartbreaking. :(**

Taken

"So what's the deal?" Jun asks once we're all outside.

"I need you to find someone," Zuko proclaims holding up a water tribe necklace which I know belongs to Katara.

"What happened? Your girlfriend run off on you?" Jun, who's leaning on her xirxiu, asks smirking as I lean against the pub's wall.

"It's not the girl I'm after. It's the bald monk she's traveling with," Zuko retorts.

"A monk? Why would anyone be after a monk?" I ask thinking that Jun should know who he's really after.

"It's the Avatar if you must know," Zuko sneers at me.

"Whatever you say," Jun shrugs as Zuko and I continue glaring at each other.

"If you find them, I'll consider the damage to my ship paid for," Zuko adds turning to Jun. Jun looks at me and I shake my head earning another glare from Zuko.

"Forget it," Jun speaks.

"Plus we'll pay your weight in gold," Iroh adds. Jun looks at me and I just give it a shrug.

"Make it your weight and we got a deal," she deals pointing to Iroh.

"You got it," Iroh laughs.

"Get on," Jun orders Zuko and Iroh nodding her head to her xirxiu. Jun places the necklace in front of Nyla's nose. He sniffs it as Zuko gets on behind Iroh. Jun jumps on in front of Iroh.

"You comin' Nikki?" Jun asks taking the reins and turns to me.

"Why not?" I say softly as I uncomfortably get on behind Zuko.

Getting the scent, the xirxiu jerks forward. I tighten my legs against the animal trying not to fall off or touch Zuko. We follow the trail through the night and into early morning. Nyla stops beside an old lady and her cat.

"Out for a bit of fresh air, are we?" the old lady asks.

"We're looking for someone," Zuko replies irritably.

"I hope it's not Meuki. Meuki did you get into trouble with the Fire Nation again?" the old lady asks her cat which replies with a meow.

"The Avatar's been through here; let's keep moving," Jun informs us as she whips her pet forward. Her xirxiu quickly takes us through a small town and stops outside a large hut.

"Why are we stopping?" Zuko asks annoyed.

"The girl must have spent a lot of time here," Jun replies.

"We have no time for this," Zuko says and grabs the necklace from Jun and jumps off. He upsets Nyla by thrusting the necklace in the xirxiu's face. Nyla thrashes his tongue at Zuko which he ducks.

"Oh, he likes you," Jun states making Iroh laugh and me smile.

"Come to hear your fortune, handsome?" a lady asks Iroh.

"At my age there is only one big surprise left and I'd rather leave that a mystery," Iroh replies and the lady nods.

"What are you smiling at?" Zuko glares as he walks back.

"Nothin'," I smile at Zuko's expense. He glares at me before getting back on. We take off again.

"We're getting close," Jun says as we near a perfume factory.

"Why are you stopping us then?" Zuko asks annoyed.

"I need to discuss something," she states jumping off and nods at me and we walk out of earshot.

"What's up?" I ask confused.

"Do you want to wait here or do you actually want to fight? I don't know how this is gonna end. I asked you to come because I didn't know how long this would take," Jun explains.

"Jun you don't have to worry about me. That happened more than a month ago."

"I know, but I heard Long joined the Fire Nation Army and I didn't want him to arrive with backup while I was away. So do you want to fight or not?"

"I'll stay here. I don't want to get in the way."

"You won't get in the way," Jun starts.

"I'll stay here," I proclaim.

"You sure?" Jun asks and I nod. "Okay, then I'll be back."

"And I'll be here," I say and Jun heads back to the xirxiu.

"Why are you staying here?" Zuko asks confused.

"Maybe I just wanna," I shrug with a smirk.

"Bye," Jun smiles and whips her beast forward.

"Hello Miss, would you like some of our perfume?" an old lady asks.

"No thanks," I refuse. The woman nods and walks away. Seeing a small hill nearby, I head for it. I lie down on top of the hill and watch the sky waiting for the time to pass. I close my eyes and bask in the sun and slight warm breeze for what seems like forever.

Hearing a commotion below, I sit up opening my eyes only to see them back and fighting the Aang and his friends. Jun looks up at me and from far away we nod at each other before she resumes fighting. I watch the fight for awhile silently cheering Jun on.

Unexpectedly, I feel a sharp pain on the back of my head. Before blacking out, I see a shadow of a man standing over me with what I assume to be a log.

3PPOV

Katara and Aang bend perfume at the xirxiu making its smell sense overload. The animal slashes around and ends up bucking Jun off. Using its major attack it strikes out its tongue which ends up hitting Zuko and Jun, Iroh catches Jun and fakes being struck as he motionlessly hangs onto her. Knowing that, she frowns.

"_Well at least Nikki can help me,"_ Jun thinks and looks at the hillside. "_Where is she?" _Restlessly, Jun watches as the Avatar and his friends fly off on his bison. Once they're out of sight, the toxin begins wearing off. Jun sprints toward her xirxiu and gets on.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zuko asks following her.

"The deals off; follow him on your own."

"And why is that?" Zuko asks bitterly.

"Zuko, think about it. Who's not here?" Iroh asks. Zuko looks around.

"That girl?" he says. "Maybe she left."

"No, Nikki wouldn't do that. She was just up there," Jun nods toward the hill. "I'm gonna go find her."

"Would you like some assistance?" Iroh asks.

"Sure, why not?" Jun gives in annoyed and angered that she lost her friend. They all get on the xirxiu and make their way up the hill.

"I hope she's alright," Iroh says seeing blood spots in the grass.

"I'm sure she's fine," Zuko states acting like he could care less.

Nyla smells the blood and leads them to a dock at the nearby harbor. The xirxiu stops.

"Keep going," Jun shouts at it, but it doesn't move.

"I thought you said this thing could smell anyone across continents," Zuko states.

"It usually can, but some people have weaker scents than others and they can't be found on water. Unfortunately, Nikki is one of those people."

"You should go home in case she comes back, and we'll keep an eye out for her on the waters," Iroh insists. Jun nods. The two men get off and make their way to their ship as Jun heads home.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ooh what happened to Nikki? **

**Sorry it's kinda short.**

**Nevertheless, I hope you liked it :)**

**I'll try to update next week. If I don't it's because I'm reading the new Twilight book. **

**Thanks for reading!!**


	4. Why is This Happening?

I do not own Avatar.

Just to let you know there is chapter is rated M for rape. You can skip this chapter and go to the next one which should be up in a second.

Why is This Happening?

I wake up groggily and clutch my head feeling it pounding. I feel around and conclude that I'm in a closet. I try to get to the door, but I'm confined by metal bars. I move seeing a bit of light coming from the crack between the doors. Looking through, I see a bed and a Fire Nation flag above it on the metal wall.

"_Okay, I'm on a Fire Nation ship. Now how do I get out of here?" _I think, standing up. Just as I do, I hear the door open. Instinctively, I back up as far as I can as the footsteps draw closer. I slide down the wall trying to become as small as possible hearing the footsteps stop outside the closet. The door opens after a click of a key and light draws in.

"Good morning," Long smirks at me and I just glare in response. "I'm sure you're pleased to know I joined the army. I am now Admiral Zhao's best captain," Long says unlocking the lock on the metal bars. "What? No congratulations? Now that's impolite," Long adds as my eyes drift to my only possible exit, the door. "Sorry. No Jun to help you know. Don't bother running. If you happen to escape this room, the rest of the ship knows you're mine. They've all been ordered to not let you escape. So, Love, you're mine," Long finishes as I keep looking away.

"Get up now," Long orders but I remain seated. "Believe me you'll learn to obey me. I won't kill you, but I can make you wish you were dead," Long continues forcefully grabbing my wrist and pulling me up. He vigorously thrusts my arm behind my back and shoves me to the floor as he keeps me immobile by sitting on me.

"Next time don't defy me," Long says as I feel him lift the back of my shirt. My heart starts beating uncontrollably fast as I feel heat coming to my lower back.

I scream as I feel intense heat begin carving something into my back. Tears continue to fall even after he stops.

"There, now you'll always know who you belong to," Long says getting up.

"Get up," he orders and I do so trying not to concentrate on pain surging through my back. "Soon enough you'll learn to obey me without question," he adds cupping my chin in his hand making me look at him.

"I'll be back tonight," he smirks as he locks me back in my prison.

I painfully sit down and lean against the wall trying not to let it touch my scarred back.

I soon black out from the pain.

I wake up hearing a door close. Looking around, I remember where I am just as fire flashes around the room lighting candles making the room outside eerily lit.

"Well I had a great beginning of the night," Long starts unlocking the closet. "We got a trace on where the Avatar's heading. You better make this night continue going well or I will," he threatens. "Get up," he orders again and I comply as fast as I can. "Good you're learning," he smirks. Long grabs my wrist and tosses me onto the bed.

The rape officially starts here.

"Don't do anything to upset me. Do as I say and you'll be fine," Long informs me as he climbs on top of my body.

"Kiss me back," he orders fiercely into my ear. He forcefully kisses me, and too scared and hurt to fight I comply to his order, warily kissing him back while futile tears stream down my face. His lips press down harder on mine if that was even possible as I feel his hand move down the side of my body. Before I know it, he's somehow managed to pull off my shirt, and he moves his lips down to my neck. Finding my soft spot, Long presses his lips down harder and mistakes my moan of misery for desire. I can feel Long move his hands to my back removing my bra. My face instantly begins burning up as Long moves his mouth to suck on my breast. Simultaneously, he takes off his shirt ad begins kissing down to my stomach as he kicks off his pants. Completely unclothed, he does the same to me. Everything is happening too fast for me to comprehend. I don't know whether to scream or to cry harder. Both are helpless choices since no one around is planning on helping me. And I'm too frozen to fight. He continues kissing my stomach and begins to move lower. Doing what little I can to keep him from proceeding, I keeps my legs pinned together not wanting Long to go further.

"Move them apart," Long orders, but I don't comply. Glaring at me, Long puts his hands on my thighs. Before I know it, his hands start heating up and I can feel my legs beginning to burn. Not wanting more pain, I open my legs regretfully. Long smirks up at me and moves my legs to wrap around his neck. Long begins kissing my thighs, but soon injects his tongue into me. Each time I can feel him plunge into me further and further. Smirking, he lets go of my legs, but keeps them separated with his own. He moves his head above mine and kisses my lips again. He moves down and engulfs my breast into his mouth and occasionally grazing the nipples with his teeth. At the same time, he moves one of his hands tracing alongside my waist and thighs. I can feel his hand disappear from my body and pray that he's done with me until I feel his fingers begin making their way into me. He repeats it smirking at me as my folds keep tightening around him.

He returns to kissing my lips again and propels his tongue into my mouth. Getting control of that part, he puts one hand under my head and another on my waist steadying himself. Unexpectedly, he plunges his manhood into my delicate folds. My scream of the sudden pain is muffled by Long's mouth. I can feel him smirk at his dominance over me. He removes his manhood and thrusts it back into me again, this time moving deeper inside me making me want to shred tears of pain and hopelessness. Desiring more, he continues moving in and out of me going further each time. After an eternity of pain, he stops and retrieves his manhood from me and steadies himself above me for a moment. He gathers up our clothes and tosses me mine.

"Get dressed. No one but me is allowed to see you," he states. I nod. "And one more thing," he adds as I hastily begin dressing and he grabs a cup off his desk. "Drink this. I don't need you getting pregnant," he says giving me the cup. I drink the nasty looking tea and he takes the empty cup, setting it back on his desk. "Get some rest, we'll do this again tomorrow night," he states with a lusting smile as he locks me back into my confinement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry it's been awhile since I updated, but at least I'm posting two chapters today.


	5. Three Weeks Later

Guess what?

I do not own Avatar.

Wow, big shocker.

Three Weeks Later

I open my eyes wakening to the darkness of the closet. _"How long have I been here?" _After the first week, I lost track of the days. I have earned myself many beatings from my disobediences of not pleasing him fully. I look up as I hear the door open and close. Peeking through the crack between the doors, I see a soldier who's not Long rummaging through some papers. He stops and seems to trace a map, the one I know leads to the hidden spring at the North Pole.

"_Why would he need to look at that," _I think as I cautiously begin making my way to the farthest corner of the closet, behind some clothes.

Just my luck, I bump over a boot on my way. I sit tight against the wall, bringing my knees in and putting my head down making myself small as possible. Fear beginning to run through my veins, I hear the soldier draw closer. He grabs the door handles but his attempt to open it is foiled by it being locked. He lets go, but continues standing in front of the door as if thinking. Appearing to have come to a conclusion, he burns the lock and opens the door. He steps back seemingly confused by the metal bars. He must be new if he doesn't know I'm here. Not going back he burns the lock also. Opening the door, he immediately pushes the clothes apart from the middle. He huffs not seeing me crouched in the corner covered by the pushed clothes. He sighs and heads toward the door. Accidentally, I let out a sigh as he's about to close the door. Unluckily, he seems to have heard me. Stopping in his tracks, he looks back to the closet. He walks back over and gets into a fighting stance. This time he moves the clothes around so he can see the corners. I turn my head away as he gets closer to finding me. I sense light and guess he's found me. Finding some courage, I make myself look up at him. As I turn to look at him, he steps back making me even more confused. Evidently, he sees my confusion and takes off his helmet.

"_Zuko?" _I think surprised.

ZPOV

"_Is that the bounty hunter's friend?" _I think looking at the girl who appears shocked to see me. "_Great, what's her name? Why is she here- locked in a closet- on Zhao's ship? How long has she been here? Since that day? What happened to her-she looks horrible. Damn it. She was this close all along. Crap, she's still looking at me. What do I say?" _I think and she looks away still sitting there.

"Your bounty hunter friend is looking for you," I state simply. "_Great, now I sound as if I could care less. She smiled a little. How can she be smiling? She looked half scared to death a minute ago."_

"Figures," she says still smiling slightly.

"What?" I ask angrily out of confusion. "What's so funny?"

"You're the one to find me," she replies and loses the smile as her eyes drift to the door.

"Just get up," I order angrily confused. She directly follows my order and begins shaking. She realizes this and crosses her arms steadying herself as she walks out of the closet. Strange.

"Let's go," I declare walking toward the door. I look back and she's not moving-just staring ahead.

"Well come on."

"I…I can't," she says.

"Why not?" I ask even more confused.

"If someone seems me leaving, they'll report it to him and he'll…," she shakily stops.

"_Agni, what happened to her," _I think. For the first time I realize she's wearing the same clothes I last saw her in. _"She's been here since then? And who's 'he'?"_

"Look, I don't want to get caught either. The dinghy lift is just across the hall, okay?" I explain trying to calm her down.

"Why are you helping me?" she softly asks piercing me with her hazel eyes.

"If Uncle found out I just left you here, I'd never hear the end of it," I lie not wanting her to know I actually feel sorry for her.

"Alright," she replies shocking me that she could care less about my cold-heartedness. "_Is she actually okay with my answer?"_

I turn around and open the door quietly. Looking around, I don't see anyone in the hall.

"Come on," I whisper back at the girl.

"I…," she begins again. Running low on patience, I grab her hand and pull her with me across the hall as we flee into the other room. Inside, I immediately let go of her hand.

"Nice to see you again. It's Nikki, right?" Uncle asks seeing the girl and she just nods in response. Uncle looks like he's about to say something, but apparently thinks better of it.

"So are you leaving then?" he asks and without a response continues. "Zuko's leaving too; you can go with him," Uncle says handing her a jacket and some boots out of a closet.

"Thanks," she says with another smile.

"_Either she's actually happy or she's just really good at faking it." _I turn to get the boat ready as Uncle starts talking.

"You're fishing for an octopus, my nephew, you need a tightly woven net or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape," Uncle needlessly informs me as I watch the girl from the corner of my eye, put on her jacket and boots.

"I don't need your wisdom right now, Uncle," I say in a hurry to catch the Avatar.

"I'm sorry, I just nag you because…well ever since I lost my son…," Uncle begins.

"Uncle, you don't have to say it."

"I think of you as my own," he concludes.

"I know Uncle," I say turning to look at him. "We'll meet again," I say giving him a custom bow. Uncle rushes forward and hugs me.

"After I find the Avatar," I finish unsure of what to do. I get into the boat and nod at Nikki, who looks uncomfortable. She nods back and follows me into the boat taking a seat.

"I hope to see you again Nikki," Uncle says to the girl.

"Same here," she smiles.

"Remember your breath of fire; it'll save your life out there," Uncle tells me.

"I will," I reply as I begin to lower the dinghy.

"And put your hood up. Keep your ears warm," Uncle adds.

"I'll be fine." _"Man he worries too much."_

NPOV

Zuko finally lowers the boat to the water and begins rowing the boat toward the ice fortress of the Northern Water Tribe. I would ask if he wanted me to help row, but there was only one set of oars. Zuko just keeps looking at me as if trying to decipher a code.

"So, you're still after the Avatar, huh?" I ask trying to start up a conversation and block everything else of what happened to me.

"Yes," he replies still giving me the same look. "How long were you on the ship?" Zuko asks, his face loosening up. I just shrug in reply. "How do you not know?" he asks with a frown.

"I lost track of time," I reply looking away.

"Where you there three weeks ago after you disappeared last time I saw you?"

"Why do you want to know so much?" I retort glaring at him

"Just curious," he replies, but with my reaction he probably knows the answer.

After a long awkward silence, we stop at a rock and get out of the boat. Zuko begins walking across the rocks looking for some kind of entrance. I follow him not really caring about him catching Aang. He's gonna lose anyway. He stops seeing a bunch of turtle seals swimming into a hole and not resurfacing.

"Where are they going?" he asks more to himself, peering into the hole. "There coming up for air somewhere."

"Or there really good at holding their breath," I joke trying to further push my memories of this ship deeper into my head.

"Just follow me," Zuko says and jumps into the hole. I sigh and jump in after him.

I swim following him and not a moment too soon, we find a hole. Zuko helps me up after him and I sit on a rock trying to catch my breath in the newly found underwater cave. Zuko stands and starts walking past the barking turtle seals.

"Be quiet," he shouts at the noisy animals and they comply. I get up and follow him as we both notice water shooting out of the wall from a huge hole.

"Come on," he nods at me and begins climbing up into the rushing water. Tired, I follow him as I grab the rocks pulling myself up after him. Grabbing another rock, I start to lose my footing on the wet rocks. Just as I'm about to fall, Zuko grabs my hand pulling me up. We swim quickly to an air pocket to catch our breath and for Zuko to find another path. Unfortunately, it's not a way out.

"Thanks for down there," I say and Zuko replies with a curt nod. "I think I see a way out," Zuko says and swims back under. I take a huge breath and follow him through the tunnel and stop, watching Zuko heat the ice above us creating an exit.

I follow Zuko through the hole and into something resembling a huge pipe. I lean against the wall catching my breath. We made it into the city.

"I may be Jun's friend, but I'm not gonna help you capture the Avatar," I state taking off my boots and dumping the water out.

"Well, I don't need your help," Zuko retorts standing up.

"Good cause I wasn't gonna help you," I repeat moving my head to look up at him as I slip my boots back on.

"I know; you already said that," Zuko says annoyed and turns to look at me from the end of the pipe leading to the city.

"Just making sure you got it," I shrug.

"So are you just going to stay here?" he asks.

"Why do you care so much about what I do?" I ask in return.

"I don't," Zuko replies looking away, but continues standing there.

"Then why aren't you leaving?" I ask sarcastically.

"I'm checking to see if anyone's nearby," Zuko replies poking his head out.

"Alrighty then," I muffle.

"Bye," Zuko says and leaves. _Wow, he actually left. Fine then. I hate men._

"Now what do I do?" I ask myself standing up. I walk cautiously to the entrance trying not to slip on the icy floor. Stepping closer, the cold wind blows in making me shiver. I jump down and look around. No Zuko.

"What are you doing here?" I hear a voice ask from behind me making me freeze. I cross my arms trying to calm my shivers. Turning around, I see it's a water tribe boy with a spear.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hope you liked it.

Review if you like.

I'll update again next week.

Thanks for reading. :)


	6. Move Along

Move Along

"Why aren't you in the safety barracks?" he asks.

"_Umm, now what?"_ I think. "What? Girls can't fight?" I ask faking anger.

"Sorry, that's not what I meant," he says and begins walking away. "Be careful," he adds turning around.

"You too," I smile back. He nods and turns the corner. _"That was close,"_ I sigh thankful for the jacked Iroh gave me and begin heading down a random alley. I must have looked really strange to that guy. A soaking wet girl with a soaking jacket and a short skirt. Yeah, I must have seemed completely normal. I arrive at a cross section and look down the alley on my right, toward the ocean. I see a figure coming out of a nearby alley. Realizing it's Long, I hurry straight ahead hoping he didn't see me. Hearing footsteps approaching fast, I hide around a corner waiting for him to pass. I hear the footsteps stop nearby and then head in another direction.

"_Thank god,"_ I sigh inwardly.

"Miss Nikki, what are you doing just standing there?" Iroh asks startling me as he comes near me.

"Just thinking. Trying to stay out of this battle. I don't like fighting," I ramble trying to recompose myself for the scare.

"Where's Zuko?" he asks.

"He went after the Avatar."

"And he just left you here?" Iroh asks shaking his head.

"I'm fine," I shrug hating to be a bother to anyone.

"That's good. Zuko should have better manners though," Iroh adds. "Here," he says handing me his long coat.

"But," I begin.

"I'll be fine. I can warm myself up," he winks.

"Thanks," I smile and put the coat on in place of my jacked. It comes down to my knees. I don't care though. It's warm.

"Are you leaving the village?" Iroh asks.

"That's the plan," I smile.

"You have a plan?"

"Kinda, I'm working on it as I go."

"What do you have so far?" he asks curiously.

"To find a boat or something," I answer and swear hear him sigh 'teenagers'.

"Well, every boat is likely being used, but I did find something that could be used as a makeshift raft. I tied it up that way," he says pointing straight across the city. "You can travel with Zuko and me if you keep a watch on it for me," Iroh proposes. I pause thinking it over. "Good, glad to have you onboard," Iroh smiles taking my pause for a positive answer.

"Great," I smile unsurely.

"I'm going to go find Zuko. Keep an eye on that raft," Iroh says.

"No problem," I reply and he nods with a smile and heads deeper into the city.

"_Well I promised," _I think and begin heading toward it. I cautiously check each corner and eventually arrive at an iced over hill leading to the water. Seeing the raft, I slowly make my way toward it.

"Guess, I'm gonna have to wait," I sigh and sit down on a big rock at the bottom of the hill closest to the raft. After a while, I get bored and lay down on it, my feet hanging over the edge. A few seconds later, the sky turns red and I hear the rumbling water become eerily quiet.

"_Looks like Zhao found what he was after," _I think and smirk knowing that it won't last long. Remembering Zhao, my mind drifts to Long. _"I hope he doesn't find me. I'm a sitting duck out here." _"Come on Nikki, get a hold of yourself. I'm away from him and he doesn't even know where I am," I try to encourage myself as I sit up.

I stand up and look closer down at the sea for any hiding spots. There seems to be a six foot drop from my rock to the ground. I glance unsurely at the jump and look back at the city blazing with fights. I face back toward the sea and close my eyes, and take a deep breath trying to calm my nerves.

Opening my eyes, I brace for the jump. It may be only six feet, but I don't like jumping without having something to hold on to. This is completely different from climbing trees. I look up at the fire sky, sigh, look down, and jump. Thankfully, I land on the seabed unhurt. Grateful for my new found spot, I lean against the huge rock and sit down on the small stretch of earth hugging the coat around my knees as I bring them in. Sensing that's something different, I look up and see the sky has changed back to a dreary gray, like life itself has been suck into a black hole.

Unexpectedly, I hear a noise coming from above on the rock. I stand up, securing myself tight against the rock hoping if someone peered over the edge they wouldn't see me. I breathe in deeply as I see someone land in front of me facing the raft.

I relax seeing that it's only Zuko. _Great._ Still not seeing me, we both look up as the gray sky returns to normal. He suddenly tenses and turns around ready for a fight.

"What are you doing here?" he asks heatedly, but drops his guard.

"Iroh told me to watch the raft," I reply.

"You're coming with us?"

"Iroh said I could," I inform him. "_It's not like I can get anywhere by myself." _"Is that alright with you?" I ask.

"Doesn't matter to me what you do," he responds and turns back to the raft.

"Alright," I sigh and lean against the rock. After a few minutes of silence, I break it.

"Zuko?"

"What?" he questions without turning around.

"Thanks for saving me," I reply quietly. I see his shoulders loosen and begins to turn around.

"Oh good, you're both here," Iroh says walking toward us on the seabed and Zuko unties the raft. He lets go of the rope after Iroh and I get on, Zuko gets after he pushes the raft out to sea.

"I'm surprised you're not trying to capture the Avatar," Iroh says to Zuko who's looking back at the city.

"I'm tired," Zuko replies.

"Then you should rest. A man need's his rest," Iroh assures Zuko and he lies down. "Nikki, you should get some rest too," Iroh smiles at me. I nod and lie down closing my eyes. I fall asleep as the currents push our raft further out to sea.

The next two weeks were spent tiredly on the raft. Seeing no land, we had little food and even less water. We spent all our energy rowing and fishing. Iroh was the one who talked the most. Somehow we all managed to avoid the subject of what happened to me, but I thought about it.

"Nikki, wake up," I hear a soft voice and someone shaking my shoulders lightly. I open my eyes groggily and look up at Iroh. "We found land," he smiles.

I sit up and turn to see us arriving at a resort like place. We soon land and Zuko ties up the raft.

The people of the resort give us food and allow us time to get our strength back. I head out to rest under a budding cherry blossom tree. Iroh is getting a massage and talking to Zuko. I sigh letting out the tension as I bring my knees to my chest watching the sun illuminate the sparkling blue water.

ZPOV

"We found some more comfortable clothes for the girl," one of the workers says entering the doorway. "They're in here room."

"Good. Zuko, you should go let her know," Uncle insists.

"Why me?" I glare at the old man.

"Because I'm getting a relaxing message and you're just sitting there."

"Maybe she just wants to be alone," I reply and look down the hill.

"Or maybe she wants someone to talk to."

"We spent two weeks on a raft together. She didn't talk much then. Why would she want to now? Besides, she's fine. She's always smiling," I frown still not understanding that. "She was scared when I found her and two minutes later she was smiling," I shout confused.

"Zuko, calm down. You're never pay attention to the little things," Uncle sighs.

"What are you talking about Uncle?"

"She smiles to hide her pain. It's just a mask. Zuko, next time she smiles look at her eyes. Most of the time, they're not as happy as she may appear at first."

"Then why does she smile? That doesn't make any sense."

"She's a nice girl. I think that she keeps her emotions bottled up mostly because she scared. Scared of what other people will think of her. Scared she'll become a burden to us and we'll leave her," Uncle finishes. "Well, I'm gonna go to the beach," Uncle says getting up and heads out the door.

I sigh and look out at Nikki. I get up and take my time walking toward her. I see her tense and she turns her head to see who's behind her.

"Hey," she smiles up at me.

"Hi," I reply. "_Uncle was right. Her face looks happy, but her eyes are dull. She's really good at faking though. I can't believe I haven't noticed before."_

"How are you doing?" I ask.

"Fine," she smiles again.

"_How long is she going to keep doing this?"_ I sigh inwardly.

"The people here found some clothes for you. They put them in the room they gave you," I say pointing back to the resort.

"Alright," she says getting up and starts heading toward the room.

"_I should probably say something. Uncle most likely wants me to make her feel better," _I think as she opens her door and walks in. "_Too late now," _I sigh and head back to my room.

NPOV

I head to my room and slide open the door. On the bench against the window is a pile of folded clothes and a pair of flat shoes. The long dark purple shirt has slits on the sides from my waist to my knees. The shirt also has gold trimming on the v-neck. There is also a pair of comfortable black pants. I slip on the clothes and shoes and head toward the door.

I stop before exiting, hearing voices coming from the guys' room. I walk to the wall and press my ear to hear trying to hear what's going on. I can't really make out the words, but I can differentiate between three voices and one's a girl's.

"_Must be Azula," _I think sighing to myself. _"That means we'll have to split up. No way I'm going with them with Azula. Besides, if I said I'd wait here for a little while that would seem suspicious." _

A couple minutes later, I hear the door close and someone walking away. I wait a few minutes to make sure she's truly gone. A second later, I hear Zuko shout, slam the door, and stomp out. I open the door and see Zuko walking down the green hill. I turn to look at their room and see Iroh sitting down. Unsurely, I knock on his door and open it.

"Are you okay?" I ask. "I wasn't prying or anything; I just overheard shouting."

"I'm fine. Zuko's just confused. He's been through a lot and needs time to straighten his head out," Iroh explains. "How about you? How are you really doing?"

"I'm alright," I shrug with a smile.

"Nikki," Iroh says looking at me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine, really," I insist fidgeting slightly.

"Nikki, sometimes talking about things helps. You don't have to keep everything bottled up. I'll listen," Iroh encourages.

"I don't know. I'd don't really like talking about things," I state softly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I'll listen whenever you're ready."

I sigh and sit down on a nearby chair, tucking a leg underneath me.

OXXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOX

Is she going to tell Iroh? Come back next week and find out.

I hope you liked this chapter. Not too much action. I know.

School starts tomorrow. No fun. Seriously though, tomorrow's Thursday. They couldn't have waited to Monday. Oh well, what can you do?

I'll do my best to update next week. :)


End file.
